Love Secret
by MileyPiperHopeHalliwell
Summary: Wyatt and Chris are brothers that have secrets they are in love with each other but it takes an argument for them to admit it. contain slash, male preg...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of its characters.

Summary: Wyatt and Chris are brothers that have secrets they are in love with each other but it takes an argument for them to admit it. Not only that they have to deal with new powers, a new source like demon that no one has encountered before while Chris juggles being pregnant and inheriting his birthright. Contains slash and teenage male pregnancy.

Powers:

Wyatt

Wyatt powers come being the prophesized twice-blessed

Whitelighter powers (including levitation and orbing)

Force field bubble

Telekinesis

Telekinetic Orbing

Orbing

Projection

Conjuration

Sensing

Healing

Ability to wield Excalibur

Energy balls

Energy blast

Molecular combustion

Empathy

Force wave

And many more that list will go on

Chris

Chris's Powers due to Leo being an elder and being the source of all good and dark magic. He has every power that has ever existed in the magical world be it demon or avatar.

Astral Projection

Molecular Combustion

Molecular immobilization

Premonition

Projection

Whitelighter powers (including orbing and healing),

Telekinesis

Telekinetic orbing

Orbing

Sensing

Limited telepathic communication with charges. But strong telepathic link with Wyatt being his brother and lover.

Scrying

Hearing charges

Acid Secretion

Aquakinesis

Cloning

And many more that list will go on

**Chapter 1: Secrets and Passion**

Hi I'm Chris, Chris Halliwell. Wyatt and I have been through a lot in the last couple of weeks. But what we did not see was the love we share. On top of that I have to learn to control my birth right a lot of power. But with my brother and lover anything is possible. Sorry getting a little ahead of myself. Let's start from the beginning.

Chris was sitting on the steps of the famed Halliwell manor just sitting and watching the world go by. He was trying to figure out how to tell Wyatt his most kept secret. He wanted no needed to tell him that he loves him more than a brother. The last time Wyatt and him were in the same room they had a fight and it was slowly getting heated.

_(__**Flash back**__)_

_Wyatt: "Chris god damn it, tell me why you're avoiding me and always picking fights."_

_Chris: "I'm not avoiding you Wy, you're the one that orbs to the Underworld to kill demons rather than talking to me." _

_Wyatt: "How the hell can I avoid you? We're in the same house, even the same room!"_

_Wyatt waves his hand to show he is pissed the chandelier in the room explodes._

_Chris: "Wyatt tell me what you are hiding from me," Wyatt stands there silent. "That's what I thought." _

_Chris: "You know what Wyatt I can't be near you right now; all we ever do is argue these days." _

_With that Chris orbs out before Wyatt can say anything else._

_Wyatt stood there and watched his Chris orb out to god knows where. _

_Wyatt: "Chris wait I love you, I'm in love with you." _

_But it was too late Chris was gone. Wyatt let a frustrated huff and orbs to the underworld to blow some steam._

_(__**End of flash back**__)_

**Underworld **

"Run for your lives the twice blessed is on a rampage run!" The demon yelled before a golden wave hit him and the executioner demons in the cave.

"_Oh god Chris I need you. That's it for today Wyatt just go and tell Chris that you are in love with him for God sakes!"_ Wyatt thought. With that he orbs to Chris on a mission.

**Back at the manor**

Chris was coming out of his daze when he heard orbs behind him so he slowly turned to see if it was his father or the one he is avoiding. When he looked up he saw Wyatt standing there.

"Chris we need to talk." Wyatt says

"No we don't Wyatt, your silence early spoke louder than words." Chris said

"Damn it Chris, listen to me!" Wyatt yells

"No Wyatt you listen I'm sick of this shit. I give up."

Before he could walk away he was grabbed around the waist and he felt lips on his. They kissed passionately for a couple of minutes before coming up for air.

"Wow." Chris said

"Hope that explains everything." Wyatt replied cheekily as Chris was still coming down from cloud nine when heard Wyatt say "I love you Chris", which snapped him out of his daze and kissed Wyatt back which lasted longer than the last.

When they finally came up for air Chris replied "I love you too Wy, but don't ever hurt me like this again you big jerk." Chris said

"I promise Chris with all my heart I will never hurt you." And with that the familiar blue and purple orbs surrounded the as they orbed up to the room they shared.

**Bedroom**

"Wy aren't you worried about mom and dad coming home any minute now and catching us?" Chris asked

"Nope not at all, Dad is with some elders in South Africa and then is meeting mom at the restaurant and mom is going to check Charmed after she has given the P3 manager her orders. So both are not going to be back for at least a few hours." Wyatt replied to his cherub before he heard a moan come from Chris's mouth as he kissed a sensitive spot on his neck.

"Oh god Wy, I've been dreaming about this for so long." Chris gasped as Wyatt went back to kissing Chris, slowly lifting the green and white shirt Chris had on, hiding the perfectly toned swimmers body with a glimpse of a start of a six pack from the running and martial arts Chris is doing lately.

Chris on the other hand was like a wild animal and got hold of Wyatt's button up red and white shirt and ripped it open to see the body he's been dreaming about for a while. The difference between Chris and Wyatt was that Wyatt had more muscle from his football practice 3 times a week and add the perfect tan with a six pack and a blonde mop of hair and bright blue eyes like sapphires. He was a hell of a catch.

"Chris are you sure you want to do this now?" Wyatt asked.

"God yes Wyatt make love to me, it's not like I can get pregnant. (**A/N**: Ha, ha evil laugh that's what you think)

"Okay then let's get these things off then," Wyatt said indicating the jeans the still both had on and once he was naked Wyatt started to devour Chris's body with kisses while Chris couldn't believe that this was happening finally.

He was with the one person he loved in this world and the next; suddenly Wyatt started to kiss lower and lower till he reached Chris's cock he teased it before to suck on the masterpiece in front of him. Chris was in heaven as his love sucked his 9½ inch cock and while Wyatt was sucking him Wyatt had found Chris's hole and started to stretch it with a finger.

Chris grunted out in pain but nodded to Wyatt it was okay to continue before Wyatt moved back up his lover's body and whispered a sweet "I love you" before passionately kissing him. When Wyatt felt Chris relax with the one finger he started to push a second one in and Chris let out another moan. After a while Chris could not take it anymore and told Wyatt to make love to him now.

"Okay baby," Wyatt replied and orbed the lube to him as he started to lube his 10 inch cock and once it was well lubed he started to push in to Chris while Chris let out a loud moan. "Chris...baby, relax."

"Okay Wy." Chris replied

Once all the way in Wyatt started going in and out and Chris slowly lost his virginity. After a good ten minutes Chris told Wyatt to push harder and faster and Wyatt did as he was told by his cherub and started thrusting faster. It didn't take long for Chris to reach his orgasm with a loud moan while his Telekinesis started to float him and Wyatt and trophies around the room.

At the same time Wyatt hit his orgasm and griped onto Chris as he exploded into him as small fireworks exploded around the room. His seed shot in Chris and was making its own magic within Chris that neither one of them could imagine.

"I love you Chris." Wyatt kept repeating, trying to get his breath back.

"I love you too." Chris replied

"Do you regret it Chris?" Wyatt asked

"No Wy, not a single bit of it."

"Good cause I don't either." Wyatt responded

"I think I'm gonna take a nap." Chris said as he placed his head on Wyatt's broad chest and closed his eyes soon all that was heard was slow and steady breathing as Chris slept; while Wyatt was stroking his hair he slowly whispered "I love you" before joining his soul mate in the land of dreams.

**A few hours later...**

"Boys your dad and I are home!" Piper's voice called out.

**Up in the room...**

The pair slowly woke up to hear their mother and said "oh shit!" in unison.

**Tbc...**

There you go I hope you enjoyed my first installment to this story. There is a lot more to come. Chapter 2 will see the boys deal with Chris inheriting his birth right, a new source coming to power and Chris trying to find a way to tell Wyatt he is pregnant. Ha, ha till next time.

Please review. Also be a little nice it's my first attempt of a story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously.**

**The pair slowly woke up to hear their mother and said "oh shit!" in unison.**

**Chapter 2 – yet more secrets and passion**

**Up in room.**

"**Hurry Chris before she comes's up here" Wyatt said as he begins to pick up his clothes and throwing Chris his.**

**The both of them got dressed the mortal way because they where paniking they didn't just realize they could just orb their clothes back on. Then look at their seed on the bed from the love making. Where running about there room trying find something they could use to clean up their mess. When it clicked in Chris's brain **

"**Wy why don't we use a spell it faster and we can deal with the personal gain issues later."**

"**Fine, Chris seeing this is an emergency" Wyatt replied. **

"**Good here goes," Chris started to chant**

"_**Let the object of objection **_

_**Become a dream**_

_**To make an object**_

_**To be unseen"**_

"**Now What" Wyatt asked nervously as they heard "Boys, Wyatt Chris," they heard their parent voices in reunion.**

"**Wyatt quick, pretend you're, umm, I don't know, taking a shower." Chris said quickly gesturing to Wyatt who orbed out and turned the shower on and Chris quickly orbed downstairs. **

"**Hey mom, Hey dad, you're back early." Chris said playing as innocent as he could.**

"**Yeah we finished up early and decided to come and see what mischief you and your brother where up to." Leo answered raising an eyebrow.**

"**Mischief, Dad no, what possible mischief can me a Wy be up too." Chris answered placing a hand over his heart sarcastically and his parents just laughed.**

"**Okay, I'm going to get dinner ready." Piper said as she walked towards the kitchen and turned around when Chris spoke, "and I'm going to finish my biology homework." Orbing upstairs. Piper then walked into the kitchen as Leo followed her.**

"**Do you think it happened?" Piper asked her husband anxiously.**

"**It should have otherwise; our grand daughter will be erased from existence." Leo answered looking at his wife nervously. **

"**I hope so, I can't wait to see them as parents," Piper said smiling and continued Leo do you think we did a good think about keeping it a secret from Wyatt and Chris that they will end up together." **

"**Honey, we did what was right in that place and time, as a matter of fact we did what any other parent would do at that time," Leo said as he walked over and squeezed his wife in a loving hug.**

**Piper smiled reassuringly back turning around she started to make dinner as her husband saw her move around the kitchen as she thought of to when the angel of destiny showed her and her sisters and husband their sons future. It was after when the other Chris had saved the future the angel of destiny had granted they to see it as gratitude and thanks.**

_Flash back_

"_I can't grant you to see your sons future for your youngest sacrifice." Destiny spoke._

"_Show us." Piper said and the angel of destiny nodded and showed them. They stood their shocked when they saw that Wyatt and Chris will get married to each other and fall in love with one another and that it will happen after Chris turns 16 and that they will have a daughter together. When the future vision ended the angel of destiny spoke "I know what you just sure is hard too understand, but your sons where destined and made for one another to love and cherish each other, you have to except it."_

_Piper just stood in though along with her husband and her sisters and they learned that they had to except it but not only for the happiness of their children but their grand daughter aswell._

_Flashback end_

**Meanwhile upstairs**

**Chris sat on his bed doing his biology homework as he had nothing else to do at the point. He had just written the last sentence and closed her biology book with a huff. Boy he hated homework and mortal school; he preferred magic school as it was more practical. He looked up to see Wyatt coming out the bathroom in a wet towel and all he could do it stare at the muscular body of his brother up and down and mutter "Wow" **

"**Like what you see" Wyatt said teasingly and Chris nodded "hell yeah," came his reply as he looked down embarrassed with red blushed checks. Wyatt walked over to him and captured his lips in an soft but passionate kiss as all Chris could do was moan and open his mouth when he felt Wyatt tongue asking for entrance as his sucked on Wyatt tongue hungrily and touched Wyatt upper body with his hands teasingly as Wyatt moaned into his lovers mouth and said "Love you, baby". **

"**Love you, too." Chris replied looking into Wyatt eyes and just stared into his eyes as Wyatt did the same.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 once were secret

Previously

**"Love you, baby". **

"**Love you, too." Chris replied looking into Wyatt eyes and just stared into his eyes as Wyatt did the same.**

Now

Boys dinners ready" Piper shouted up the stairs, hearing their mothers voice the boys separated apart.

COMING" they said in union. Then they breathed heavily looking into each others eyes with such love, and then separated apart as a blush appeared on Chris face Wyatt embraced Chris from behind. When they heard their mother voice call again.

Boys dinners getting cold, Piper shouted upstairs. Wyatt quickly orbed downstairs and Chris walked downstairs.

Downstairs

Hey mom, Wyatt said

Wyatt Matthew personal gain, Piper scolded him.

Sorry, Wyatt said apologetically taking a sit as Chris walked into the kitchen and took a seat next to his brother. Secretly holding each others hand under the table and staring into each others eyes when they saw that their mother was looking but Piper caught this from the corner of her eye.

What the hell is going on here, Piper shouted with her cooking utensil waving in her hand as Wyatt and Chris quickly looked away from each other and at their mother.

Oh, oh, they said telepathically.

"Well, you mother asked you a question and you need to answer it, Leo said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"We were just um, we were umm, Wyatt stuttered saying and Chris just sat their in panic trying to clear his head. Leo and Piper began to laugh and Wyatt and Chris just stared confusingly but signed in relief.

"Relax boy, Leo said getting the boys attention. We already know your together, that you a couple I mean, Leo finished. Wyatt and Chris just stared as astonishment at their parents.

"What" Chris stuttered amazed.

"Yeah we know the angel of destiny told us when Chris was born and were cool with it as long as you too don't make out in front of the family, Piper said. Chris and Wyatt smiled and nodded. Piper and Leo hugged their children and said their congratulations. She phoned her sisters and brother in laws and informed them and they too congratulated the new lovers.

Wyatt and Chris pov

Wyatt and Chris were amazed everything was working out better then expected all their family had accepted them as lovers. But what amazed them more was that they all new that it was going to happen. Look like they all tried to keep secret but their love was no LOVE SECERT and a love that was honest and known by all the family.


End file.
